1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for cooling lamps installed in the projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector is a display apparatus for projecting an image, and includes a high-intensity lamp as a light source. Light is caused to pass through, for example, liquid crystal panels and is emitted toward a screen or the like. A so-called two-lamp projector is an example of a projector according to the related art which includes two lamps. There are two types of two-lamp projectors: two-lamp projectors in which two lamps are simultaneously turned on to increase the brightness and two-lamp projectors in which only one of the two lamps is normally turned on and the other lamp is stored as an auxiliary lamp.
The lamps mounted in the projectors emit heat when the lamps are turned on. Therefore, the temperature of the lamps and the inner spaces of the projectors increases. Accordingly, the projectors are provided with cooling systems including air supply fans and exhaust fans to cool the lamps and the inner spaces of the projectors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-108625 discloses a technique regarding a two-lamp projector, and describes the structure in which each of two lamps is provided with a single cooling fan.